


You and Me

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Crying, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Hurt and comfort, Jealousy, Love Declarations, M/M, One Night Stands, it's a bit angsty, jealous Rob, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompts: Aaron has been having one night stands to deal with everything, Robert is miserable and jealous and neither want to deal with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Aaron slipped into the pub and ran up the stairs,  
"Uh...hello?"  
He stopped and dropped his head; thinking he'd gotten away with sneaking in. He walked down a few steps and sighed,  
"Yes?"  
Chas folded her arms,  
"Where've you been?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Out."  
"Out?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah. As in not in the house."  
Chas smirked,  
"What's his name?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and headed back up the stairs,  
"As long as it's not Sugden."  
Aaron rolled his eyes again and shut himself in his bedroom.

The man had been nice he supposed; Aaron thought about it as he showered. He was no better and no worse than the man a few nights before. They'd been good looking, he'd gone back to theirs and they'd had sex and he'd left. Didn't get names, didn't get numbers. Just wanted to forget everything for a couple of hours. It was the moments after orgasm where his mind was completely clear that he searched for. That he craved. He pushed his hands through his hair and closed his eyes; he'd tried so hard to stop thinking about the other man. The man that he could still feel in his dreams; the one who still took up his thoughts and made him feel weak despite his protests. He put his hands against the wall and let the water hit his head as he tried to push down any feelings so he could get on with his day.

He walked into the cafe and his eyes immediately found Robert sitting in the corner nursing a coffee. His heart sank and he picked up his pace to the counter,  
"Coffee please."  
Brenda got him his drink as he stood staring at the menu board; very aware of the eyes on him and trying with all his might to not look around. He took his cup with a smile and headed out,  
"Aaron?"  
He walked out of the cafe and was down the road when Robert caught up with him,  
"Aaron. Come on."  
Aaron stopped and sighed,  
"What?"  
Robert stopped,  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
Aaron glanced around,  
"Go on then."  
Robert shifted,  
"Can we go somewhere?"  
"No. You can talk there and I can pretend to listen."  
Robert sighed,  
"Aaron come on. We can at least be civil."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Civil? Are you kidding?"  
Robert pushed his hand through his hair,  
"Aaron I don't know what you want me to say-"  
"Goodbye is a good start."  
Roberts face fell and despite himself Aaron felt bad. He shrugged,  
"I'm moving on Robert. Just like you. So go back to your wife."  
Aaron turned on walked away; making it to his car before he felt the tears in his eyes.

Aaron walked out of the back room and kissed his mum on the cheek before heading out of the door; ignoring the sullen looking Robert in the corner as he went. Robert picked up his beer and took another gulp. He shifted in his seat and stared at the label on the bottle as he tried not to think about Aaron. Paddy's voice got his attention,  
"Where's he off to then?"  
"Another night out. No doubt we'll see him some time tomorrow. It's good to know he's moving on. Finding someone better."  
Robert glanced up and met Chas's eye as she spoke. Her words were obviously for his benefit and she smirked at him as she continued talking,  
"Hopefully all these one night stands will lead to him meeting someone who he can actually be proud of being with."  
Robert couldn't take it; he slammed his beer down and stormed from the pub; climbing into his car and sitting at the wheel for a few moments before slamming his hands onto it,  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUCK."  
He covered his face with his hands as he gasped for breath, his chest tightening as images of Aaron with another man swam in his mind and made him feel faint. He couldn't bear it; he felt sick to his stomach. His eyes burned and he dropped his hands into his lap; pushing his head back into the headrest as his chin wobbled,  
"Come on...come on."  
He gasped as the first sob hit; resting his elbow on the window and covering his mouth as he cried.

Aaron sat in his room and stared at the floor. He'd managed to sneak in without his mum noticing and had been sitting on his bed for nearly an hour. He could still feel the man’s lips on his skin; could still smell his aftershave. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths before standing up and changing his top. He stood before the mirror in his room and looked at himself; his eyes glancing over the scars the littered his skin quickly then looking away before memories of a different lips formed fully in his mind. He grabbed a shirt from the cupboard and pulled it on. He sprayed his own aftershave on to cover the smell of the stranger and headed downstairs.  
"Aaron?"  
He stopped at the voice,  
"God sake what now?"  
He looked at Robert standing in the doorway; noting his hair, wild from being pushed about and his eyes brimmed red. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looked like he hadn't slept in several days. Aaron stepped closer, despite his mind screaming to ignore him,  
"What's wrong?"  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it again. Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"Well?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Doing what?"  
Robert gestured around,  
"This. Sleeping around."  
Aaron started in disbelief,  
"What the hell does it have to do with you?"  
Robert shifted on his feet,  
"It's not right. All those men touching you. You're not theirs."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Wow. Fuck you."  
He stormed past Robert into the living room only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder,  
"Aaron, please. I didn't mean it like that. Just talk to me."  
"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU."  
He pushed Robert aside and walked into the pub only to have him follow; he was halfway to the door when the voice rang out,  
"I LOVE YOU."  
Everyone in the pub stopped and fell silent. Aaron turned to Robert, who was standing by the bar,  
"I'm in love with you and I can't...I can't let this go."  
Aaron's face was burning; everyone was staring between him and Robert in shock. Robert rubbed his face,  
"You asked me once to come out here and tell everyone what I am. Well here I am. I made a massive mistake because I'm in love with you. More in love than I've ever been with anyone. And I am so sorry that I hurt you. I screwed up and I can't ask you for forgiveness but you need to know...you're all I want. I see that now."  
Aaron stared at him and swallowed thickly; Robert stepped from the bar,  
"I didn't realise how much I...regretted not choosing you when I had the chance."  
Aaron glanced around at everyone,  
"Robert shut up."  
Robert frowned,  
"No, no I need to tell you this and you won't listen when I try and talk to you alone so I'm doing it like this. I love you Aaron. I love you."  
Aaron stormed over and started pushing him back into the back room,  
"Aaron. Stop...hey."  
He pushed him away when they got to the living room. Aaron shut the door and rubbed his face,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Robert brushed his shirt down,  
"I'm trying to be honest with you. Isn't that what you want?"  
Aaron looked at him as if he was crazy,  
"That was stupid."  
"Well you wouldn't listen. I was desperate."  
Aaron rubbed his face again; trying to clear his mind,  
"You just said that in front of the entire village. They are NEVER gonna let this go. The fact that me mum isn't in here now killing you is a damn miracle, I mean are you stupid? You must be."  
Robert frowned again,  
"Like you give a shit what they think."  
Aaron shook his head and turned around,  
"You ever stop and think about what other people want? Ever? You wanted to shout out about it because you wanted to feel better. But you don't even stop and think about what I want do you? You don't stop and think that maybe, just maybe I'm doing what I have to do to be able to cope with the shit storm that my life has become?"  
Robert looked down and rubbed his neck,  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think like that I just...needed your attention."  
Aaron looked away and Robert stepped closer,  
"So what do you want?"  
Aaron looked at him for a long moment,  
"I want..."  
He looked away and rubbed his nose,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked up as his eyes started to burn. He let out a laugh and shook his head,  
"You have no idea how hard it's been."  
"Aaron tell me. What. Do. You. Want?"  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged as the first tear slipped down his cheek,  
"You. You. I want you okay? I have been fighting for months to not want it but..."  
He wiped his cheeks,  
"There. You happy?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"You have me. You have...me."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then shook his head,  
"No. No I don't."  
He grabbed Roberts wrist,  
"You still wear your ring Robert. I don't have you. I've never had you."  
He pushed Roberts arm away and turned his back on him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron closed his eyes; only opening them when he heard the clatter of metal on the floor. He turned around to see Robert staring at him,  
"You have me. The ring means nothing. It's a habit."  
Aaron looked from the ring to Roberts face,  
"And?"  
Robert ran his hands through his hair,  
"I don't...want her. I want you. I...Aaron I need you. Just you and I can be happy. I swear to god that's all I want. Let me prove it to you. That I can be what you need-what you deserve. Please. Please just one chance."  
Aaron's tears came quickly; he brushed them away quickly,  
"Why are you doing this to me?  
Roberts face crumpled as his own tears started to fill his eyes,  
"I need you Aaron. I need you."  
Aaron sat leant against the wall and wrapped his arms around himself,  
"I can't do this anymore Robert. I'm not strong enough."  
Robert was covering his mouth with his hand as he sobbed,  
"You keep messing me around and I can't take it. I can't take having you and then losing you it's not fair."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It won't...it won't I promise. You have me. I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron covered his face as more tears came. Robert walked over; collapsing to his knees before Aaron,  
"I am begging you Aaron; please don't give up on me. Please."  
He reached out tentatively and put his hands to Aaron's hips,  
"I will do...anything. I will change. I can change. Just please let me show you."  
Aaron looked down at Robert; his breath coming in gasps as he tried to control his emotions. Robert put his head against Aaron's stomach,  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Aaron sniffed and put his hand against Roberts head; tangling fingers the blonde hair. He pulled Roberts head back to look at him,  
"One chance. I'm serious. One."  
Robert looked up at him, not quite able to believe what he was hearing.  
"You're gonna change. This is a relationship now; I'm not your dirty little secret. You want me then you're gonna be public with me, understand?"  
Robert nodded,  
"You're gonna make an effort with everyone you hear me? I don't care if you don't want to- you want to be with me then you have to. No more fighting with my family, no more..."  
He took a moment; the memories of what Robert had done still painful.  
"I don't trust you Robert. You can prove me wrong."  
Robert nodded,  
"I will, I will I promise."  
Aaron dragged a hand down his face,  
"I have fought this for months. This isn't a quick choice."  
Robert glanced down; his hands still holding Aaron's hips.  
"I just...I just want you to kiss me. Can you just kiss me and make it alright?"  
Robert looked up at him then clambered to his feet,  
"Just kiss me."  
He grabbed Aaron and pulled him in; kissing him gently and pulling away slowly,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded and pulled Robert in to kiss him again.

Robert shifted his head and closed his eyes; listening to the steady beat of Aaron's heart. He trailed his hand up and stroked Aaron's arm gently with his thumb. Aaron fingers were threading through Roberts hair slowly,  
"I don't know how we ended up here."  
Aaron frowned slightly at his words and Robert carried on,  
"I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to hurt you."  
He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Aaron's chest,  
"I just want it to stop."  
Aaron took his hand and entwined their fingers,  
"It's a fresh start. You and me."  
Robert lifted his head and looked at Aaron,  
"You and me."  
He leant up and kissed Aaron gently before resting his head back on his chest again,  
"You and me."


End file.
